


Heavenly

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stoyd week: this is halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/132298788189/stoyd-week-this-is-halloween-what-are-you

“What are you _wearing_?”

Stiles lifted his head to look over Boyd’s shoulder, meeting Lydia’s gaze. She stood in the doorway, arms crossed and hip cocked as she watched Boyd practically ravage Stiles. 

His hands and lips were everywhere; body hot and solid against his as Boyd kissed his neck, found the spot that drove Stiles crazy. One hand gripped Stiles’ knee, tugging it up over Boyd’s hip to slot their bodies tighter together. At Lydia’s voice, he just grinned against Stiles’ jaw, stroking a thumb over the leaner boy’s collarbone.

“Um,” Stiles wriggled slightly. “Angel and Devil?” 

Her eyes narrowed further. “We were supposed to _match_.” She was dressed in a tight black catsuit and boots made her at least five inches taller. Her hair was smoothed back in a high ponytail, cat ears perched on top of her head, and cat eye flicks of liner and red lipstick completed her costume. 

“Um.”

“You were supposed to be Robin. And you,” she pointed at Boyd, “Were supposed to be Batman.”

“Well,” Boyd replied, nuzzling Stiles’ shoulder. “You make a good Catwoman.”

“Oh, I know,” she replied. “We _agreed_ on a couple’s costume. Erica and Kira are going as cops. Isaac and Cora are Mr and Mrs Smith.” 

“Does it really count when we’re not...a couple? I mean, technically there are three of us.”

Lydia didn’t look pleased by Stiles’ response. He did feel a little bit guilty, but he’d seen the costumes in a kink store and he _knew_ they’d be perfect. Shiny gold hot pants for him, red for Boyd, and _nothing_ else except for Stiles’ fluffy wings and halo and Boyd’s devil ears and trident. Which was how they’d ended up in their current position. 

“Come on,” Stiles said, gripping Boyd’s ass and giving it a squeeze. “I couldn’t resist. I mean, look. His butt looks great.”

Lydia tilted her head, taking in the view, and slowly smiled. “I guess you do have a point.”

Boyd sat up, holding out a hand. “Get over here.”

She laughed and crawled onto the bed, kissing him deeply, and Stiles grinned, sitting up on his knees to press close to both of them, sharing in the love and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
